Exes can be so bothersome!
by elsanna-i-ship-it
Summary: Anna and Elsa meet Anna's ex, Rapunzel, during their (dream) vacation on a cruise ship. Punzie is a shameless flirt, so things are going get awkward for Anna. Elsanna/Icest & PunzelAnna (one-sided). Beta'd. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Meeting the ex**

 _A/N:_

 _Elsanna/Icest & PunzelAnna (one-sided) romantic comedy/relationship drama. Anna and Elsa meet Anna's ex, Rapunzel, during their (dream) vacation on a cruise ship. Punzie is a shameless flirt, so things are going get awkward for Anna. And there's a pretty high chance Elsa will put Anna in the doghouse because of Rapunzel :)_

 _This is a sequel to **My Sister, My Nurse, My Sister, My Patient**. Or a part of the sequel to be specific, but you can easily read this as an individual story._

 _I'm glad that **Snowstorm Thirteen** promised to be my beta reader for this story too._

* * *

Anna and Elsa walked to the restaurant hand in hand. The sea was calm, so there was little chance of getting seasick.

"I hope we'll get a table even though we didn't make a reservation."

"If we don't get a table here, we'll try another restaurant. And there's always that burger place if we can't get any other food," Anna joked.

"I didn't dress up tonight only to eat hamburgers," Elsa retorted.

"Of course you didn't, love. I was just joking," Anna replied and stroked Elsa's hand gently.

Elsa's expression softened and she looked at Anna with loving eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I could dine on top of a trash can if you were there with me."

"Aww. But let's hope it doesn't come to that," Anna said and they both laughed.

* * *

"Welcome to the Golden Swan restaurant. Do you have a table reservation?" asked a waitress when they entered the restaurant.

"I'm afraid not. Are there any free tables left?" Anna asked.

"Just a minute and I'll check," said the waitress and looked at her computer. "We have a free table for six people. Would you like to take that one, or do you want to wait for a smaller table?"

"I think we'll take it."

"Okay. Julia here will guide you to your table."

"Thank you."

"Right this way, please."

When the waitress had guided them to their table and helped them with their chairs, she asked, "Would you like to see the menus, or would you like to start with aperitifs?"

"What do you think, Anna?"

"Well, it's our first cruise together, so what the heck, let's have aperitifs."

"Ooh, congratulations! Have you two been together for a long time?"

"Well..." Anna started but the question caught her by surprise. She was unsure how to answer. There wasn't exactly a right way to say that they have been sisters since the day she was born, but they had recently become lovers as well.

Luckily Elsa continued what Anna had started and said, "We have known each other since we were little girls, but we started our relationship just recently."

"That's wonderful to hear. It's always nice to meet people here who have fallen in love recently. I hope you have a wonderful and romantic cruise here."

"Thank you. Could you recommend some aperitifs to us?"

"Well... I think you'd love our special cocktail called _'The Lover's Embrace'_. It's very popular with couples, and I have heard it contains a few drops of aphrodisiac. I don't know if it's true or just rumors. You'll have to find out by yourselves," Julia said and winked.

Anna realized a blush began to creep up her cheeks. She noticed Elsa's cheeks were redder than usual as well.

"We'll take that one," Elsa said faintly making only quick eye contact with the waitress.

"Wonderful. I'll be right back with your drinks," Julia said enthusiastically and left the table.

"Thank you."

Anna crouched toward Elsa and whispered, "Is it just me, or was that incredibly awkward?"

"It wasn't just you," Elsa whispered back and smiled. They both started laughing a second later.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the ship?" asked Elsa.

"It's magnificent. Like a floating luxury hotel. Thank you so much for booking this cruise for our vacation. It's everything I have dreamed of," Anna wondered.

"Nothing is too good for you, darling sister. I would give you the Sun, the Moon, and the sky if I could," Elsa replied with the warmest smile Anna had ever seen.

Anna couldn't hold back her love for Elsa at that moment, and tears of affection began to fill her eyes.

"See what you did to me. You made me cry," Anna grinned and cried amongst her tears of affection.

Elsa handed Anna a handkerchief so that she could dry her eyes. After Anna was done, she bent over the table and gave a long and tender kiss to Elsa.

When Anna finally pulled back from their kiss, she smiled and said, "I love you so much."

At the same time Julia came back with their drinks and said, "Here are your cocktails - even though it looked like you two don't need aphrodisiac."

After the waitress had served the drinks, she said, "I hope you enjoy your evening."

The sisters thanked the waitress, and when she was out of earshot, Anna said to Elsa, "Cheez, I'm starting to suspect that her secret agenda is to make us as uncomfortable as possible."

Elsa didn't say anything, she just smiled and took a sip of her cocktail. Anna did the same.

"Oh wow! Okay, even though I have my suspicions about her, I have to hand it to her. This drink tastes awesome and I love it. I wonder if the story about aphrodisiac in it is true or just rumors," Anna said and gave Elsa an expectant smile.

"I bet it's nothing but a smart marketing tactic."

Anna's face fell, and she commented, "Elsa, you're such a killjoy."

Elsa gave a small laugh and said, "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

Anna turned away from Elsa and looked at their surroundings.

"Anna...," Elsa plead.

While sipping her drink, Anna looked at people who were standing at the bar. One woman in particular looked familiar.

 _Could it be-_  
 _No, it can't be her. What are the chances of meeting her here?_

Then the woman in question turned her head and Anna could see her face.

 _It's her!_

Anna turned away from her, ducked her head, and said to Elsa, "Shit, I just saw someone familiar!"

"Who?"

"My ex, Rapunzel."

"That nosy blonde?"

"Yes! She can't see us, or she'll put two and two together."

"I think you're overreacting. We aren't doing anything weird. We are just sisters having-" Elsa reassured.

"A romantic cruise together and drinking cocktails meant for couples."

"No. Just an ordinary cruise and cocktails that are free for anyone to enjoy. Yes, there are couples on this cruise, but this cruise or these cocktails aren't exclusively for couples."

"You don't know her like I do. She's very good at reading emotions and expressions. If she caught us when we are having an affectionate moment and not paying attention, I would die. Just imagine all the rumors!"

"Anna, I think-"

"Oh god, she's coming this way. It's only a matter of time before she'll see us. Quick, hide under the table!"

Elsa clearly couldn't believe her ears. Her voice was stern, angry even, when she said, "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't protest now, there's no time to waste!" Anna said and not so gently pushed Elsa under the table.

Rapunzel had just seen Anna, so she waved at her and headed toward her table.

"Anna. This is a stup-" Elsa whispered under the table.

 _I'm sorry_ , Anna thought just before she kicked Elsa to shut her up. Rapunzel was standing next to the table now.

"Ow!"

"Hi, Anna. It was you after all, just as I thought. Did you just say 'ow'?"

"Who? Me? No, I said aw, aw-w-w...esome to see you here."

"Likewise. Are you having a vacation alone?" asked Rapunzel and sat down next to Anna.

"...Yes. Just a single girl on vacation. Anything can happen," Anna said and forced a fake smile.

"How about that, I'm single as well. Me and my girlfriend booked this cruise together, but I recently found out that she had cheated on me. So I said to her 'I'm going to the cruise by myself. You can go and bang your cow meanwhile'. Needless to say I was very angry at the time. At first I thought this cruise would be a bore because it looked like there were only senior citizens and families with kids here. But how lucky of me to bump into you. Maybe we can continue where we left off. You're just as beautiful as I remembered."

Anna blushed and replied feeling uncomfortable, "Thank you... And you look beautiful as well."

"Aww. Thank you," replied Rapunzel and touched Anna's hand gently.

Then she noticed a half-empty glass on the table. "Why there's another glass on the table? Were you with someone earlier."

"...No-o-o, someone must have forgotten it. Lazy waitresses, they haven't picked it up yet," said Anna and tried to smile convincingly.

"It looks like that person drank the same drink as you. Is it any good, can I taste it?"

"N-"

Whatever Anna had planned to say, it was too late. Rapunzel had already taken her drink.

"Sure," Anna finally said.

Rapunzel finished off her drink. "What a wonderful taste! What is it called?"

"I don't know," lied Anna. Of course she knew the name, but she didn't want to tell Rapunzel.

It didn't stop Rapunzel, who called the waitress and asked the name of the drink.

" _'The Lover's Embrace_ _'_. I like that name. Two glasses, please."

"But-"

Rapunzel turned to face Anna and said, "Don't worry. It's my treat. I hope its name is an omen. The night is young after all." She smiled seductively and placed her hand on Anna's thigh for a moment.

Anna flinched a little when she felt Rapunzel's hand. Her breathing speeded up.

 _Fortunately the table cloth is long. If Elsa would have seen this, she would probably have kicked Punzie's ass no matter how suspicious it would have looked._

Anna realized Rapunzel hadn't changed at all. She was still an awful flirt and a master of seductive touches.

When they got their drinks, Anna really hoped that Elsa had been right and those drinks didn't contain any aphrodisiac. Otherwise she would have a hard time pushing Rapunzel away from her face later this evening.

"Let's drink a toast," Rapunzel suggested, "To us."

"To us," Anna replied faintly and raised her glass.

"And to the night full of possibilities," Rapunzel continued and finished off her drink.

Anna didn't repeat the last part because she hoped nothing special would happen this night, at least with Rapunzel. She only sipped at her drink lightly. If this night would progress how she feared it might, she would need a clear head later.

* * *

 _A/N: Poor Anna, and it only gets worse in the next chapter ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Awkward/Flirting**

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter as well._

 _Beta reader: My awesome pal, **Snowstorm Thirteen.**_

* * *

"What's wrong, don't you like your drink?" asked Rapunzel.

"No, it's not that. I just don't want to get too drunk yet because I have barely eaten anything today."

"Give me that. I'll finish it for you."

Anna handed her half full glass to Rapunzel, who drank it in one swig.

She didn't know how many drinks Rapunzel had already drunk at the bar, but she certainly wasn't sober. And the bad news was, the more drunken she was, the more shameless her flirting became.

And speak of the devil, Rapunzel put her glass on the table and looked directly at Anna's eyes while drawing circles on the edge of the glass with her finger.

"I'm glad your eyes haven't lost their sparkle. They are as alluring as the sea around us on a warm day. Like a refreshing oasis in the desert."

Anna knew Rapunzel's words were cheesy, but her face felt warm nevertheless, and she stuttered, "Th-thank you."

Rapunzel just smiled at her sweetly and it made Anna really uncomfortable. When her ex used her A-game, it was almost impossible to resist her.

"Aww, you're so cute when you are embarrassed," Rapunzel said grinning. "I almost want to eat you up."

Anna had to look down because there was no way she could look at Rapunzel after her double entendre.

Rapunzel just giggled.

Then Rapunzel furrowed her brows and asked, "Do you hear that strange sound? Where is it coming from?"

"What noise, I don't-"

Anna realized to her horror that the source of the sound was Elsa, who was making a faint growling kind of sound.

"Is it coming from under the table, or-"

Anna panicked and quickly thought of something, "It's me!"

"What's you?"

"It's my stomach. You know what they say, hungry like an animal. Haha," Anna answered tapping her stomach and showing another fake smile with a fake laugh.

Rapunzel laughed and commented, "Yep, you haven't changed a bit."

Anna put her other hand, which was farther from Rapunzel, under the table cloth and showed a 'chill down' gesture to Elsa. She hoped Elsa would take the hint instead of getting aggravated.

"You and your stomach. I remember that. I bet you still have that weird obsession with chocolate as well."

Anna was taken aback by Rapunzel's words and retorted looking grumpy, "It's not weird... and it's not an obsession! I can stop any time I want."

"Sure you can, hon," said Rapunzel and smiled.

"Hmph!"

"I'm only teasing you. You are just so adorable with your grumpy face," said Rapunzel and pinched Anna's cheeks. "And you know I love you anyway. Even with your weird obsessions."

Anna turned away from her ex. It seemed childish to get annoyed by such a minor matter, but if there was something which was her weakness, it was her hunger for anything made of chocolate. She didn't like to admit it though. Elsa used to tease her about it as well.

 _Even though she is almost as bad as me when it comes to chocolate. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!_

When Anna suddenly felt arms around her waist, she almost screamed. Rapunzel hugged Anna and her cheek was pressed against Anna's back.

"You don't have weird obsessions. I only joked. Please forgive me for what I said."

"Rapunzel..."

Rapunzel started giving little kisses on Anna's bare upper back and neck as she said, "In fact, you're... perfect... just the way... you are."

Anna inhaled, closed her eyes and stopped breathing for a while. A wonderful sensation filled her mind.

 _Ooh, this feels so good..._

A little voice in the back of her head said she shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was.

Her eyes flashed open.

 _No, no, I have to stop her! She can't be doing this to me now._

Anna removed Rapunzel's hands from her waist and turned around to face her.

"You can't do this here," said Anna and looked around to see if they had gathered unwanted attention. "It's a wonder nobody noticed. I bet we were close to getting thrown out of the restaurant."

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. I have missed you. Missed holding you in my arms."

 _Oh crap, not this post break-up conversation again! That tone of voice and her puppy-dog eyes, they are the worst. I fell for them once, but I'm not gonna repeat my mistake. Even though the sex was great and-_

 _No! Stop! I don't wanna think about that. It was a big mistake at my weak moment. It can never happen again._

"Rapunzel. I-"

Some waitress approached their table. When she came closer, Anna realized it was Julia, the same waitress that had served Elsa and her a moment ago, when they were enjoying their aperitifs. She looked confused to see Anna with another woman and was about to say something. Anna broke out in a cold sweat when she realized what would happen if she didn't stop the waitress from saying anything revealing.

"Can we get the menus? We are starting to get hungry," Anna said quickly before Julia had managed to say anything.

She looked at Anna, then Rapunzel, and back to Anna until she replied, "...Sure. I'll bring them to you shortly." She didn't look as enthusiastic as before and gave them only a very quick smile, which looked forced.

"Thank you," Anna said nevertheless.

 _Great, now she probably thinks I'm a two-timing hussy!_

Rapunzel looked at Anna with a seductive smile and said, "It looks like you invited me for dinner without even asking me. You are so devious. Okay, I take back what I said earlier. Maybe you have changed after all."

Anna was forced to show a fake smile again.

 _Oh god. If I keep doing this too often, I'll end up like Joker in the Batman movies. A person with a permanent grin on his face._

"Actually I started feeling hungry just a moment ago, so you certainly read my mind. But I hope you can't read all that's in my mind. A girl needs to have some secrets of her own," said Rapunzel with a grin and stroked Anna's feet with her own. Anna swallowed when she felt skin to skin contact.

"...Although I wouldn't mind if you took a small peek," she grinned and shot a seductive look at Anna.

Before Anna started blushing Rapunzel turned away to pay attention to her menu. It wasn't too hard to guess what was on her mind - something the sisters wouldn't like.

Anna realized Elsa had seen and heard Rapunzel's shameless flirting. She would have to explain to her that nothing is going on between her and Rapunzel. Nothing could make her forget Elsa. She was her true love after all. Unfortunately, she was more or less forced to have this dinner with her ex.

As Rapunzel was still choosing her meal, Anna used the moment to dig out her phone from her purse, and write a message, which she secretly showed to Elsa under the tablecloth. She wrote:

 _I'm terribly sorry, but Punzie can't know about us. Please try to understand.  
I'm just doing this because I have to do it, not because I like it.  
And she surely isn't making this easy for me._

She felt Elsa taking her phone from her. She hoped the faint tapping sound would go unnoticed. Then she felt the phone being pushed into her hand again. Elsa had written:

 _I'm sooo sad this isn't easy for you, boo hoo._

 _Please, let me know if there's anything I can do for you.  
Would you perhaps like to have my permission to sleep with her?  
Would it make your life easier?_

Anna sighed. She couldn't blame Elsa for accusing her, but she wanted to tell Elsa that nothing could change her love. All the flirting would be in vain. She started tapping the next message.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

 _Shit!_

"Um... nothing."

"Could you leave your phone alone? I'm sure whatever you are doing can wait till another time."

"Okay."

She acted like she put her phone back into her purse, when in fact she finished her message and handed her phone to Elsa. Then she had to start paying attention to her menu.

"Have you already decided?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna quickly browsed through the menu. She wanted to keep this dinner as short as possible because she didn't want to prolong her (and Elsa's) suffering.

"Not just yet, how about you?"

"I think I'll have surf and turf."

"Okay, I think I'll have..."

Anna chose the first meat meal she could find,"...chateaubriand."

"Well, then we are ready to order," said Rapunzel and waved to a waitress.

* * *

"-And this Chilean red wine. One bottle."

"Excellent choice, Ms. And how would you like your stakes?"

"Medium rare," said Rapunzel.

"Medium plus," was Anna's answer.

"Thank you."

When the waitress had left, Rapunzel turned to Anna, took hers hands and said, "This is just wonderful. A warm evening, a romantic restaurant, good food, and you. It is as if fate has brought us together again. Don't you feel it too?"

"I think you're getting ahead of things. It wasn't fate. It was merely a coincidence. Le-"

"Deny all you want, but I know it's fate," Rapunzel brushed off Anna's comment.

* * *

They had eaten their main course and Rapunzel was waiting for her dessert - Anna hadn't ordered anything for dessert. Rapunzel had drunk most of their wine, which was more than welcome for Anna. One of them had to stay relatively sober. And that person definitely wasn't Rapunzel.

"I'm sleeping in the cabin 520 by the way. Would you like to come there to warm me up? I feel cold so easily. There's a double bed in my cabin which would nicely fit both of us," Rapunzel said with puppy-dog eyes.

"I think there's a thermostat in your cabin. You can easily make the cabin warmer if you feel cold," Anna replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Anna, you're such a tease," Rapunzel laughed and slapped Anna's thigh a little bit too hard. "Playing hard to get, eh?"

 _If Rapunzel doesn't turn down her flirting, this dinner will be the end of me_ , Anna thought and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Wait, what?**

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _A shorter chapter this time, but I'll make it up with the next chapter, which is longer (the longest in fact)._

 _Beta reader: once again, awesome **Snowstorm Thirteen**._

* * *

After Rapunzel had gotten her dessert, a strawberry cake with whipped cream on top, she ate it with relish. Anna thought the noises of pleasure she was uttering were almost too indecent for the restaurant.

"You have to try this strawberry cake, it's wonderful," said Rapunzel and put her spoon near Anna's mouth.

"You don't have to do that. Just enjoy it by yourself. I'm-"

Anna couldn't finish her sentence because Rapunzel had put a slice of cake into her mouth.

When she had eaten it, she commented, "It does taste great."

"I know, right. It's delicious." Rapunzel smiled slyly and said, "Do you know what it reminds me of?"

"Um... strawberries?"

"Obviously, dummy. But what else? You used to like it a lot."

"I did?"

Anna thought about it but she couldn't think of anything specific. "Desserts you used to make? I don't know."

Rapunzel's smile changed into a wicked grin when she said, "Well... you could certainly call it a dessert. It reminds me of the times I used to eat strawberries and whipped cream off of your bare skin."

Anna's cheeks turned as red as a beetroot, and she would have liked to hide under the table if it hadn't been occupied. "Punzie!" she said until she realized her voice had been too loud. Fortunately nobody had paid attention to her. She continued with a much lower voice, "That's hardly a suitable dinner table topic."

Rapunzel just continued grinning and answered feigning innocence, "What? I can't control how my memory works. But I could never forget the taste of your-"

Anna eyes flashed wide open and she put her hand on Rapunzel's mouth before she was able to finish the sentence. "Stop! Not another word!"

Rapunzel seemed to obey her after Anna had taken off her hand. But then she said, "For your information, the word I was going to say would have been 'skin'. Not the other thing you were obviously thinking about," and gave a short giggle.

No matter how weird it looked, Anna buried her face in her hands and banged her forehead against the table. Rapunzel stroked her back soothingly, and said, "Not that I could never forget the taste of 'the other thing' either. You had this special kind of aroma."

Anna groaned.

 _Oh god, just kill me now, please!_

"Aww, poor baby. You get embarrassed so easily. I guess I teased you a bit too much," said Rapunzel and continued stroking Anna's back with one hand and eating the rest of her dessert with another as if nothing had happened.

"Is everything okay, Ms.?" asked one waitress when she was passing by and saw Anna's weird behavior.

"Everything is _juuust perfect_ ," Anna answered without lifting her head from the table surface.

"Don't mind her words, she's perfectly fine. She just gets embarrassed easily," answered Rapunzel and smiled at the waitress.

The waitress looked confused but left anyway.

* * *

When they had paid their bills, Anna thanked whatever deity had been listening to her that the dinner was finally over. It had been quite a test of endurance.

Rapunzel was putting her credit card into her purse, but before she managed to do that, it slipped from her hands.

As she was about to crouch to pick it up, Anna felt a chill on her spine. If Rapunzel were to take a good look under the table while searching for her credit card, there was a high chance she would see Elsa!

"Let me get that for you," Anna said and crouched quickly. When her hand hit the credit card, something awful happened! They had both crouched to pick up the credit card, which had created a perfect position for their lips to brush against each other.

Anna froze completely and Rapunzel didn't move either. Her mind shouted at her:

 _What the hell are you doing? Pull away now!_

She turned her head abruptly to the side and handed Rapunzel her credit card. Rapunzel took it and put it into her purse.

"Oh, Anna, you don't need to make excuses to kiss me. You could have just asked me, and I would have let you."

Anna eyes flashed wide open. She could've sworn she had heard something shifting under the table.

 _RED ALERT! RED ALERT!_

It was a matter of seconds now!

Anna took Rapunzel's hand and dragged her along. She walked hastily away from their table. "I need to see you in the restroom, now!"

Rapunzel looked confused, but followed Anna anyway.

When they were in the restroom, Rapunzel had got a gleam back in her eyes, and she said, "Oo, sex in the toilet booth. I haven't done that for a while, but I like the idea. You are so daring nowadays."

Anna was flabbergasted, "What? No, no, NO! That's not why I took you here."

"Why then?"

"I just... wanted to..." Anna started but didn't know what to say next.

 _Think! Think! And fast, before you end up having sex with her because you couldn't think of any other reason to come here._

"...ask if you have anything for heartburn. I think I ate too much."

"That's the reason you brought me here? Really?" Rapunzel didn't seem to believe Anna.

"Uh-huh", Anna said and nodded.

"Then why were you in such a hurry?"

Anna hadn't expected such a question. "I... I..." she started but her mind was blank.

 _Oh fuck! What am I going to say to her?_

"I though I was going to vomit. But that feeling passed," Anna said and congratulated herself on making up a reasonable excuse.

"That's good to hear, but why am I here if you thought you had to vomit?"

Anna gritted her teeth in order to kick-start her brain, which had temporarily left her on her own.

"I wanted you to hold me hair," said Anna off the top of her head, but she regretted it immediately.

 _No! Why did I say such a thing? Way to abandon me when I needed you must, brain! Now I'll never get her off of my face tonight._

Rapunzel's slightly defiant and suspicious expression softened and she looked touched.

"Aww, Anna. How nice of you to think about me. Of course I would have held your hair, darling," Rapunzel said and pressed their cheeks together. "Do you still need something for your heartburn? I think I have something in my purse that could settle your stomach."

Anna nodded and she wasn't lying. Constant embarrassment had left her stomach a bit upset.

When Rapunzel had found two tablets from her purse, she gave them to Anna.

"Do you know what else helps upset stomach? Campari. I happen to have an unopened bottle in my cabin if you want to come and have some nightcaps later tonight? I'll be waiting for you in my favorite negligee. I'm sure you remember which one."

Rapunzel kissed Anna on her cheeks and and said, "Too-da-loo," when she left the restroom.

Anna sighed when Rapunzel finally left. She wouldn't even go near her room tonight. Then she remembered the negligee Rapunzel had talked about. It was so thin that it was almost indecent. A faint blush began to creep up to her cheeks even just thinking about it. She almost regretted she had bought it for Rapunzel as a Valentine's day present.

She opened the water faucet and let it run for a while until the water was cold. She washed her face, especially her cheek, with cold water. If it had been possible, she would have washed away the memories of their dinner as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Tail between her legs**

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I see that many of want to give Elsa a hug (or something more ^^) and slap Anna :D_

 _I can understand that very well after what had happened._

 _This is an angsty chapter but it is inevitable at this point, don't you think?_

 _Beta reader:_ _ **Snowstorm Thirteen**._

* * *

Anna left the restroom feeling tired from everything that had happened. Whatever waited for her when she would reach her cabin, it wasn't good, so she took her time walking there, postponing the inevitable. Elsa was probably pretty pissed off, and she couldn't blame her.

 _Maybe I overreacted. Maybe Rapunzel wouldn't have noticed anything suspicious. But what is done is done whether I like it or not. I'll take whatever punishment it takes to get back on good terms with Elsa. I owe her that much._

Anna shambled along the corridor until she reached their cabin.

 _Should I knock or use my key card?_ she thought as she stood before the cabin door. _Maybe it's for the better if I don't barge in like nothing had happened._

She knocked and said softly, "Elsa? Are you there? Can we talk? I want to say how very sorry I am."

For a while she didn't hear anything and was about to pick up her key card when she finally heard a familiar voice from inside the cabin. "Go away!"

"Elsa, please, you don't know how guilty and ashamed I am. I'll do anything for us. Please, let me in," Anna plead.

"No! I don't want to see you! And I'm hungry. Which is your fault!" Elsa spat.

Anna felt awful because she hadn't thought about Elsa while eating her own dinner. She and Elsa had eaten only a light brunch and some fruits earlier in the day. It was no wonder she was hungry. But the room service didn't serve food anymore. On the first day of the cruise their operating hours were shorter than usual.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'll get you something to eat."

For a while Anna thought Elsa wouldn't reply to her, but then Elsa uttered ' _Fine!_ ' from their cabin.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

Elsa didn't answer to her, which didn't really surprise Anna.

* * *

Anna tried the closest restaurant first. The Happy Clam was almost empty already, but Anna was able to find a waiter.

"I'm sorry Ms., but our kitchen closed half an hour ago," the waiter informed her when she asked if they could make a takeaway meal. "Maybe you should try The Drunken Sailor restaurant, their kitchen closes later than ours."

"Thank you," Anna said and hurried to the next restaurant.

It turned out she was late again. The kitchen of The Drunken Sailor had closed five minutes ago. From there she hurried to The Angry Pelican restaurant, which followed the same schedule. But she was out of luck there as well. All the other restaurants had closed even earlier.

"Oh, gimme a break. I need to make amends for my behavior to my... girlfriend. And she's hungry. I can't go back empty-handed," Anna plead with anguish in her voice as she grabbed the waitress by the lapels.

"I'm awfully sorry, but there's nothing I can do. If you absolutely must have some food this late, I think your only chance is that Burger Palace on the deck 6. It's open till three o'clock at night," the waitress of The Angry Pelican said. Then she continued with a stern voice, "And, ma'am, could you remove your hands from my clothes?"

Anna's eyes went wide and she quickly let go of the waitress. "I'm terribly sorry, I-I didn't mean to..." she said when she started moving quickly toward the exit, feeling extremely embarrassed.

 _Oh god, she must have taken me as a half-wit hysterical woman. Just great! Another humiliation to my list before the day is over._

Anna sighed and started slouching toward the burger place. Elsa had said she didn't want to eat hamburgers, but Anna didn't have any other choice anymore. She ordered a massive portion, enough for two people. Her sister surely wouldn't be happy to get only hamburgers, but Anna wanted to make sure she had enough to eat at least.

As if her spirits weren't low enough, she started thinking what they had planned to do today. It was the first day of their cruise, and they had planned to eat a romantic dinner and maybe go dancing after that. Then they would have enjoyed cooler air on the deck and returned to their cabin. And then, well... let's say that those drinks they had drunk, she had hoped aphrodisiac in those wouldn't have gone in vain. But after what had happened this evening, Anna would be lucky if she could even touch Elsa. The first base, not to mention the further bases, would be out of the question.

When her order was ready, she walked toward their cabin. This time she walked briskly. She didn't want to experience what would happen if she was to bring Elsa not only hamburgers, but cold hamburgers.

Anna knocked on their cabin door. "Elsa, it's me. I brought you some food."

Elsa came to open the door and said, "Took you long enough!"

She eyed Anna, and her look wasn't happy. Then she turned to look at the paper bag Anna was carrying.

"You brought me hamburgers? You gotta be kidding me!"

If possible, she could have murdered someone with her look only.

Anna was extremely ashamed and guilty. "That was the only food they had this late. I couldn't help it." Then she showed a very small and hesitant smile. "But I brought you an extra big portion so that you wouldn't be hungry."

Elsa took the bag and started closing the door. She looked annoyed and frustrated.

Anna stopped the door before it was closed. "Wait, Elsa! Don't I get in?"

"I need to eat my meal and I want to do it in peace. Maybe you should try Rapunzel's cabin. I heard there's a bed big enough for both of you," Elsa said with a disgusted look on her face and closed the door despite Anna's protests.

"Elsa, you don't really mean that. Elsa!"

Anna didn't get any answers from Elsa anymore.

"Elsa..." she said in a quiet voice before she started walking away from their cabin absent-mindedly.

 _Maybe she will let me in later when she has had something to eat and cooled off._

Anna prayed she was right about Elsa. She just needed to spend some time elsewhere before she could return to their cabin, but where would she go?

She didn't want to go to the dance hall or disco, because her current mood couldn't have been further away from dancing. And it would painfully remind her of what they had planned doing. The piano bar would be too classy and bright for her. One of the pubs might do, but only if there were no troubadours. She couldn't handle peppy troubadours now. In fact, if she saw them, she would want to shove their acoustic guitars down their throats. A blues joint might do also, but unfortunately this ship didn't have any of those.

 _Blues would be perfect music for my mood. Blues is very seldom peppy. It usually tells of cheating, and broken hearts and dreams, and drinking. It would be my kind of music tonight._

She picked up the dimmest and the least crowded pub, and stepped in.

Anna took her her place at the end of the counter. There were only a handful of people besides her in the pub. The bartender noticed the newest customer and asked, "What would you like to have, Ms.?"

"Whiskey sour, please."

Anna noticed her name tag. Bartender's name was Yelena. She spoke English with a Russian accent. When she turned around to make her drink, Anna could see that she kept her blonde hair in a bun - just like Elsa used to do when she had to dress formally. If used together with the right clothing, like a pant suit, which Yelena wore, or a dress suit, which Elsa often wore for work, it was sexy in its own way. But most of all Anna liked Elsa with her hair undone. That way she could feel Elsa's silky locks against her palm when they embraced or kissed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she got her drink in front of her. While sipping her drink, Anna noticed a jukebox standing in the corner. If someone was to choose some sappy love ballad or disco hit, Anna was sure she would vomit.

She gestured the bartender to come closer.

"Could you do me a favor and make sure no one uses the jukebox tonight?"

Yelena thought about her request for a while until she said, "That's an unusual request and something I wouldn't usually do, but okay. You're lucky I have a thing for redheads," and winked.

Anna felt blush on her cheeks. Yelena couldn't see it because she walked to the jukebox and unplugged it.

When she came back to Anna, she smiled - more like smirked - and said, "Is there anything else I could do for you, Ms. Redhead? Anything at all?"

 _Is it the alcohol in my veins or is she flirting with me?_ Anna thought and felt awkward.

"That's all. Thanks," she said and returned her attention to her drink.

 _Maybe I should move to sit at some table, away from the counter. But then she would know I moved because of her. What should I do?_

A drunken man walked into the pub and stood by the doorway for a while, trying to stand up straight but failing at times and wobbled. Then he spotted the jukebox and staggered to it. He pressed different buttons of the jukebox but nothing happened. When he had tried everything, including uttering drunken curses, he had enough and slammed the machine.

Yelena saw that and yelled at him, "Hey! Stop that at once! Slamming the machine doesn't help. It's out of order."

The stupefied drunk just stared at Yelena until he understood what she had said. He left mumbling curses, wobbling from side to side, and almost hitting the doorframe on his way out.

"Phew, that was close," Yelena said and smirked at Anna.

Anna showed a quick smile back to Yelena.

 _Am I just being paranoid or are women flirting with me more than usual today? At first Rapunzel and now her. But I would trade all their flirting for one smile from Elsa. I miss her smile. It's so radiant and when she smiles at me, it melts my heart._

Her nostalgia was eventually replaced by this harsh reality and she had to wipe a few tears away in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. More or less. I just had a really lousy evening," Anna answered to Yelena.

"Sorry to hear that," Yelena said and turned away from Anna, starting to make another drink.

Anna finished her drink and thought, _Maybe I should go to see if Elsa has calmed down. Or is it too early?_

Yelena put another whiskey sour in front of Anna. Anna raised her look and looked at her with a surprised expression on her face.

"I didn't order anything."

The blonde bartender showed her a smile and said, "It's on the house. You looked like you needed one."

"Thank you," Anna said and took a sip of her new drink. She didn't know if she should feel flattered or embarrassed.

* * *

One hour past midnight another bartender came to replace Yelena. After finishing her shift, Yelena walked toward a restroom.

Anna had just drunk her last drink. As she was about to leave the pub, she sensed someone stopping to stand next to her. It was Yelena. She said, "I was wondering... since my shift just ended... would you like to enjoy more free drinks in my cabin?"

Anna was surprised by such a bold suggestion and answered, "I... can't. You are a beautiful woman and all, and I'm flattered by your offer, but I just had a very uncomfortable evening with my ex and my girlfriend. Now my girlfriend is angry with me. And she is entitled to that after what happened. I should go back to our room to see if she has calmed down."

"Okay, I understand. It's a shame you're taken. You're a beautiful woman yourself. Maybe another time we could have hooked up."

Anna didn't say anything, she just looked down.

"I may be pushing my luck here, but would you like to share with me what happened? Bartenders are known for their ability to listen worries of their customers. Or do you just want me to stop bothering you?"

Anna pondered Yelena's suggestion for a while. Finally she decided that maybe it was good to get all that had happened tonight off her chest.

They moved to the remotest table to have their conversation in private.

* * *

When she had finished telling her worries to Yelena, Anna thanked her and they said goodnight to each other. If things had been different, if she hadn't fallen in love with her sister, she might have accepted Yelena's earlier offer.

Anna returned to her cabin. She hoped Elsa would have calmed down by now and she would let her in. Otherwise she wouldn't know what to do.

She could see the light under the cabin door. Elsa wasn't asleep yet. Anna knocked on the door gently.

"Elsa?" she called softly. When she got no answer, she continued, "Elsa, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean any of this. But it's still my fault. I know."

Anna sat down on the floor, her back against the cabin door. She didn't care if anyone was to see her like this. Luckily the corridor was quiet at this time of night.

She couldn't keep the sadness from her voice when she said, "I didn't want Rapunzel to ruin our relationship. Well, she didn't because I blew it by myself."

"If you don't want to let me in, I understand. You can do whatever you want. I won't put up a fight. I deserve this. I-" Anna couldn't finish her sentence because she started quietly sobbing.

 _I love you._

For a millisecond she really thought of doing as Elsa had suggested earlier and sleeping in Rapunzel's cabin, but she decided against it equally fast. It would have been a very bad decision, and something she would certainly regret later.

When the cabin door suddenly opened, Anna let out a shriek and tried to grab the doorframe but she missed it and fell on her back. Just before she opened her eyes, she realized she hadn't hit her head against the hard wooden floor of the cabin. In fact, she felt something soft under her head.

"Anna? Are you okay?" asked Elsa's concerned voice.

Anna opened her eyes. She could see a sea themed ceiling decoration, two beautiful long legs that led to a purple triangle of panties between them, the light blue fabric of a dress, two round shapes covered with that fabric, and a part of Elsa's face. Anna rolled over and got up on her hands and knees. She realized she had felt Elsa's slippers under her head. They had prevented her from hitting her head against the floor. Then she looked up. Elsa's stance was protective and closed, with folded arms, but there were signs of concern on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Anna said as she stood up.

After she had said those words, Elsa's concerned looks were replaced by a relieved expression, which quickly vanished and changed into a grumpy and frustrated expression.

Anna closed the cabin door. "Thanks for letting me in."

"I only did it because I regretted what I said earlier. I didn't want you to sleep in her cabin," Elsa replied with a tired voice and started walking toward the bed.

"Elsa, I-" Anna started but Elsa interrupted her.

"I'm tired, Anna. Whatever you are about to say can wait till the morning," Elsa said without looking at Anna. She took her side of the bed. Her back was turned toward Anna.

"Okay," Anna replied softly. She took her nightwear with her to the bathroom, where she put it on and brushed her teeth. When she left the bathroom, Elsa looked like she was already asleep. It was a full moon tonight, so Anna turned the light off. The light of the moon was enough for her to see where she was going without hitting against objects.

Anna pondered if she would be pushing her luck if she slept in the same bed as Elsa. Eventually she decided against it, and took her pillow and blanket with her.

Elsa surprised her when she turned around and said quietly, "What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted me to sleep on the sofa, so I-" Anna whispered.

"Come back to the bed, Anna. We'll talk in the morning," Elsa said with a tired voice before she moved to her earlier sleeping position.

"Okay," was Anna's soft reply. She put her pillow and blanket back to where they had been and took her side of the bed. When she in comfortable position, she said, "Good night, Elsa. I love you."

Anna thought she wouldn't get a reply from Elsa, but a moment later she heard a quiet reply, ' _Night_ '. She would have liked to touch Elsa, to feel her soft body against her palm, but there was an invisible barrier between them now even though they were sleeping in the same bed.

 _I really screwed up this time,_ Anna thought just before she fell asleep.


End file.
